Different
by MissionKira
Summary: He wished that nothing had changed. He wished he could travel back in time and change everything that happened that day. It was like she wasn't even here at all. Just a figment of their imagination. He grabbed the picture form the nightstand and unhooked the back of the picture, and put it in his wallet. Time for school. Rape/Abuse/Child Abuse/Sexual Abuse/ Drug Abuse/ Raven/Robin


**It use to be the five of us, me, Starfire (Her real name was Elizabeth and she hated it.), Richard, Victor and Garfield. We were ten when Star was taken from us. We were playing at the park when suddenly her parents drive up and snatch her away. She was never seen again. Their house was left empty with everything they owned. No one knows why they just up and left. It was soon after Richard joined the local kid band and continued to be the perfect rich kid that every parent wanted. From what I know, Garfield is a complete geek with comics and everything geeky but school and Victor was the captain of the football team and an excellent mechanic.**

**Me?**

**I became a loner, a goth, a deadbeat, waste of space...**

**Warnings: **I just wanted to warn you that there is abuse in here. Child, drug, sexual, and multiple others so if you don't like that kind of story, I am just warning you to push the back button in the left corner because I don't want you flaming me because you didn't know how to read... **Also rape in the first chapter.**

* * *

_**Different Chapter 1**_

* * *

_Today was the last day before school started again and summer break was over. I didn't have any new clothing like I knew my classmates would be wearing the first day back. I didn't have a backpack, or pencils or notebooks or anything to start the new school year. I never did. My father use to take care of it for me and made sure my hair was all nice and girly the first day of the new school year. He bought me all new clothes and everything. He passed away two years ago and whatever money he had left me to help me get through the rest of my schooling and college was spent on my mothers friends and herself at the bar and getting new sex toys and other shit like that for her 'job'. I never saw any of the money, but she had to be getting it from somewhere and I knew her costumers weren't paying her well. She would do anything for sex, even not charging them._

_I rarely ate at home or at all even. School was the only time I got a real meal. During the summer I got extremely skinny and lost whatever weight I had gained during the school year. I hated the breaks from school because I had to be home. The police officer that patrols my block says that if he sees me sleeping with the homeless people again he is going to call child services. He told my mother that when he left she said she would kill me if she had to. I even have a nasty scar on my wrist for her cutting it when I was sleeping just to prove her point on being serious about killing me._

"Rachel!" her mother screamed at the 16 year old from her room.

_Write of the devil and she shall summon you..._

Rachel put down the half used journal that her father had bought her just before she passed away and hid it under the loose floor boards under her bed and rushed over to her mothers room. She almost gagged at the sounds coming from the room. Her mother was with one of her clients.

"Y-Yes mother?" Rachel asked and opened the door, closing her eyes before she saw anything. She heard a sickening pop, signaling that the man was pulling out of her and heard heavy footsteps. Rachel's hair was grabbed roughly which forced her to open her eyes in pain.

"You were right... the slut does look delicious..." He growled out. His breath smelled heavily of beer and the room smelled like sex. The mans face was good looking enough, his hair was a black gray color and messy from the session he just had. The man slide his hand up Rachel's shirt and groaned at the small breasts.

Rachel stiffened and tried to reach for the door, but the man grabbed her hands and forced them above her head. "Be careful with my slut. She still has me and other clients to please today." she purred and sat on the bed watching. Fear rose inside Rachel. This had never happened before. She has never been touched in such a way nor has she been forced to endure this. The mans sweaty body pressed against her and started to move against her. Tears started to roll down the young girls face as she knew what was going to happen next. The guy took one hand and dragged it down her body and unbuttoned her pants. They were loose fitting and fell to the floor. He slid his rough hand down her underwear and toughed her most sensitive area. Rachel gasped out in fright, but the man mistook it as pleasure and started to rub.

"Please don't..." Rachel whimpered. The man grinned and ripped her shirt off. He unhooked her bra and forced her to the floor.

"Don't worry baby. I won't stop." he whispered roughly and slid her panties off. He took her left nipple in his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around the soft pink flesh. Raven cried out in fright. The man grinned and sucked harder, thinking she was enjoying it. He brought his hand down to her groin again and slid his finger in her entrance, preparing her for his hard penis. He jammed his finger into her and added a second and then a third.

"Stop please!" She yelled and tried to kick him.

"Its okay baby. It only hurts for a few minutes." He purred and positioned himself, sliding in her. Rachel screamed out of pain, but her mother shoved a sock into her mouth.

"Yeah baby..." She smirked. " It only hurts for a minute..." She whispered lowly in her ear. Tears were pouring down Rachel's face as she was raped. It lasted for several hours and then the next client came, and then the next and then the next. Her mother forced her to have a threesome with everyone of them. She wasn't allowed to go to the next client until she had at least one orgasm.

* * *

Richard sighed softly as he looked at the picture of his first friends in the whole word. He missed those days. He wished that nothing had changed. He wished he could travel back in time and change everything that happened that day. Raven was so distant and shied away from even the slightest touch when she use to be the biggest huger in their team of friends. She was the most innocent out of all of them. Starfire... she was the tomboy of the group and loved to get dirty and hand fun. She would always be the one to start a fight and cause everyone to end up in the mud. Victor and Garfield were like twins in everything but looks.

The black haired teen frowned and looked at the ground. He didn't even remember what Starfires laugh sounded like. If he didn't have this picture he wouldn't even remember her smile. It was like she wasn't even here at all. Just a figment of their imagination. He grabbed the picture form the nightstand and unhooked the back of the picture, took the wallet sized photo of all five of them and put it in the clear section of his wallet and put the frame back into his nightstand drawer.

"Are you ready son?" Bruce asked softly as he looked into his sons room.

"Yes father." Richard said softly and got his backpack over his one shoulder and put his shoes on. "Are you taking me to school or is Alfred?" He asked and put the front of his foot to his other heal, straightening out the back. He did the same to the other and looked up at his father for an answer.

"I think we have time for me to drive you this morning." He said and smiled at his only son. Richard smiled back and walked out of his room. "Do you have everything you need for school?" Bruce asked. Richard nodded and walked down the hallways and to the front door where Alfred opened the door.

"I wish you a good day at your new school Master Richard." He said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Alfred." Richard said and ran to the parked car and got into the passengers side.

"You said your friend Faith is going to watch over him and his old friends didn't you?" Bruce asked Alfred in worry.

"Everything has been taken care of Master Bruce." He said with a nod. Bruce nodded and walked to the car, got in the drivers side and started the car. He made sure his son had his seat belt on and then drive off to his sons new school. He would be starting his first year of high school. It made Alfred and Bruce worried about him.

* * *

"Garfield! You are going to be late for school!" His aunt yelled and hurried out the door because she was late for school herself. She was 25, on her last year of college, single, beautiful and charming. She had woken up late because she was up late doing homework. She only had one more class to go to get her bachelors. She already has a job set in stone for her at the elementary just a block away from her house.

She honked the horn loudly until she saw that her nephew turned on his light. She pulled out of the driveway and went around the block. She sighed and got out of her car, opened the front door and walked up to his room. She kicked open the door and frowned when he wasn't inside.

"What the hell?!" He asked from behind her. She turned and looked at him.

"Are you sick?" She asked.

"No... are you crazy?" he asked and looked at her with his eyebrows together.

"You never wake up when I first get you up..."

"Its the first day of high school... You promised me $50 bucks if I tried to go everyday to school and get above a 3.0 and if I did that, you would get me CofD Ghosts when it comes out." He said and started to brush his teeth. "How may time hab you broke meh doo?" He asked.

She sighed. "About ten times. I am off to class. See you later bitch." She said and walked away, rubbing her face. How could she have forgotten that deal?

"See you later whore!" he grinned and continued to get ready.

"Watch yourself motherfucker." she yelled and opened the door and drove off.

* * *

"Man your here already?" someone asked to the side of Victor. He looked up and nodded at his favorite teacher.

"Yeah. My baby needed a spark plug changed and I didn't have time to do it yesterday after practice." he said and showed him the burnt plug.

"Okay, just don't spend all your time in here. Someone might actually think you have a passion about something other than football." he smiled and walked away.

"Will do sir." He said with a smile and closed the hood of his car and drove into the parking lot.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I got my writing mojo back... with a new story. I still am stuck on my other ones. I am sorry about that. Well here we go. Let me know if you want me to continue or not with a review or even just a favorite will do. I will be happy either way, just so I know that some people liked it._


End file.
